


Sei mesi

by Blualma



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MetaMoro
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blualma/pseuds/Blualma
Summary: Con la valigia piena di dubbi e un bel po' di malinconia Ermal, giovane universitario di diciannove anni, in un mattina di fine estate è pronto per diventare grande. Sta per lasciare sua madre e i suoi fratelli, per un Erasmus di sei mesi in Inghilterra, che spera porterà una svolta nella sua vita e nella sua carriera scolastica. Ma solo l'incontro con Fabrizio, anche lui uno studente universitario, gli darà la certezza di aver fatto la scelta giusta.





	1. Addii

C'è un qualcosa di diverso nel sapore del caffè di questa mattina.  
Ma non perché è venuto male, perché il barista è un incompetente oppure perché è distratto.  
C'è altro dietro, una sensazione che non so spiegare bene.  
È un qualcosa di più forte, che si attacca al palato e poi si impossessa di tutto il corpo come farebbe un bicchiere di vodka. C'è il sapore delle ultime volte, degli arrivederci che temi possano diventare addii, della voglia di partire ma il timore di farlo.  
C'è paura che quello che ti lascerai alle spalle sia più forte quello che troverai.  
Allora lo assaporo lentamente, me lo gusto, perché certe sensazioni, anche se brutte, vanno vissute a fondo, perché fingersi emotivamente tranquilli farebbe ancora più male.  
Nel frattempo spero che il tempo non passi mai. Spero di rimanere intrappolato per sempre in questo rassicurante limbo temporale, che riesce a darmi tutte le certezze di cui ho bisogno.  
«Ti va qualcosa da mangiare?» mi chiede mia mamma con gli occhi già un po' lucidi.  
Non glielo faccio notare; so già che troverebbe una qualsiasi giustificazione. Direbbe che è per via del trucco, che le è finito un pulviscolo di polvere in un occhio, che ha un esordio di congiuntivite.  
Non ammetterebbe mai che quelle lacrime sono per me.  
Ha sempre avuto il difetto - o il pregio, ancora non l'ho capito- di volersi mostrare forte di fronte a me e ai miei fratelli; non ha mai voluto concedersi il diritto diritto di essere fragile, di incrinarsi almeno una volta. "Devo essere forte per due" si è sempre giustificata, come se uno fosse doveroso chiedere scusa per aver tirato sù tre figli da sola senza un marito.  
Eppure quante volte l'ha ripetuta quella frase.  
Eppure quante volte le ho detto di non farlo.  
«Sono le quattro del mattino.»  
Lo sussurro piano per non disturbare chissà chi in quell'aeroporto silenzioso ma già vivo, perché un posto come quello non dorme mai, non si ferma mai.  
«Lo so, ma chissà quando potrai mangiare di nuovo.»  
«Devo prendere un aereo, arriverò alle dieci. C'è tempo per mangiare, mica vado in guerra.»  
«Vabbé, ma non è la stessa cosa.»  
Torno a guardare la tazza di caffé, sperando che la conversazione sul cibo sia definitivamente chiusa, perché quando non sono dell'umore e dormo poco, mi si chiude definitivamente lo stomaco.  
Però poi penso, che in effetti, arrivare dalle quattro alle dieci del mattino senza toccare cibo, sono un bel po' di ore, che se adesso non ho fame me la farò venire perché non si sa mai, magari fra qualche giorno o settimana mi pentirò di non aver mangiato quella brioche.  
Che, forse, mi dovrei godere fino in fondo ciò che di buono ha da offrirmi l'Italia.  
«Una brioche alla crema, per favore» dico d'impulso, in direzione di mia mamma.  
Si volta quasi sorpresa di sentire la mia voce, con lo sguardo tra lo sbalordito e il commosso.  
Mi scruta intensamente, mi sorride, mi sfiora i riccioli in una tenera carezza e penso a malincuore che potrebbe essere l'ultima volta per un bel po' di tempo che ne riceverò una, che mi dovrò abituare a sopravvivere senza il suo affetto.  
Forse è questa una delle cose che mi fa più male.  
Perché posso rinunciare a tutto, ai miei amici, all'odore di casa, alla buona cucina italiana, al vociare allegro della gente per strada, ai tramonti da toglierti il fiato del Mar Mediterraneo, ma non ai suoi abbracci. Eppure dovrò riuscirci, anche se fa male pensare che per farlo dovrò trovare un qualcosa che sopperisca, almeno in parte, alle mancanza dei suoi gesti d'affetto, anche se niente potrebbe sostituire mia mamma.   
«Me lo porti il modellino di un bus a due piani?» mi chiede mio fratello, tirandomi il giacchetto per richiamare la mia attenzione.  
«Se lo trovo, sì.»  
«Perché non dovresti trovarlo?»  
«Boh, magari non lo producono. Magari costa un'esagerazione.»  
Mi guarda con aria interrogativa, con l'intento di capire se possa concordare o dissentire dalla mia affermazione, ma l'alzataccia alle tre del mattino di certo non aiuta a fare ragionamenti lucidi e veloci.  
Poi, quando il concetto del mio discorso gli arriva al cervello, fa cenno di assenso con la testa in modo esagerato, a tratti comico.  
«Già. Ricordati di portare un regalo anche a Sabina.»  
«Ovviamente, ma al mio ritorno fammi trovare un bel disegno sulla mia scrivania.»  
«Assolutamente sì».  
Rinald si butta tra le mie braccia, affondando la testa nell'incavo della spalla, solleticandomi il collo con i suoi folti ricci neri, identici ai miei. Si stringe a me e si fa piccolo nonostante che, con due anni in meno, sia alto una decina di centimetri più di me.  
Soffoca i singhiozzi sulla mia spalla, sento la mia maglietta inumidirsi con sue lacrime; mi immergo ancora di più in quell'abbraccio che ha un po' il sapore degli addii.  
Vorrei soltanto non lasciarlo andare via.  
Vorrei soltanto portarlo via con me.  
«Ei, ei che sono 'ste lacrime?» dico allontanandomi da lui, fingendo di essere abbastanza forte da non commuovermi.  
Abbastanza grande. La verità è che se fossi restato soltanto un minuto di più tra le sue braccia, sarei scoppiato anch'io in un pianto disperato.  
«Non voglio che tu parta.»  
«Lo sai che ormai non posso più tirarmi indietro e poi questo mi è fondamentale per il mio futuro scolastico e lavorativo. Probabilmente un'esperienza del genere non mi ricapiterà più nella vita. Ma non ti preoccupare, vedrai che sei mesi passano in fretta.»  
Ma questa frase è più per convincere me stesso che lui. Nonostante abbia una valigia in mano e un biglietto aereo nell'altra, non ho ancora realizzato che non vedrò i miei familiari per i prossimi sei mesi. Non sono sicuro di essere pronto a lasciare casa per così tanto tempo.  
Proprio io, che invece sono stato costretto dalla vita a lasciare la mia casa originaria.  
«Chiamami spesso.»  
«Certo che lo farò.»  
«Sappi che mi mancherai.»  
«Tantissimo anche me e magari, un giorno, chissà, capirai la mia scelta e ti verrà voglia di partire anche a te.»  
Non fa in tempo a rispondermi che mia mamma ci richiama entrambi all'attenzione, per ricordarci che da lì a qualche minuto sarebbe arrivato veramente il momento di salutarci.  
«Avete finito di mangiare? È l'ora di avviarci» dice con una voce cupa, che non le appartiene.  
Le faccio cenno di sì; in un boccone finisco la brioche, riporto i piattini e le tazzine al bancone del bar e recupero le mie valigie.  
Camminiamo vicini, a tratti sfiorandoci, anche se ognuno di noi è immerso nel suo silenzio troppo assordante per essere spezzato, mentre decine di negozi vuoti e silenziosi con le vetrine ancora buie ci scorrono di lato; sembra impossibile immaginarli, tra poche ore, pieni zeppi di persone che li animeranno.  
Nessuno di noi riesce ad aprire bocca.  
Ogni tanto sembra che qualcuno stia per dire qualcosa, ma poi richiude nuovamente la bocca, sospira più forte del normale e torna a chiudersi nel suo silenzio. Abbiamo la consapevolezza che ogni parola pronunciata suonerebbe imperfetta, indatta, forzata. Che qualsiasi cosa che diremmo non riuscirebbe a colmare il vuoto che si sta formando in noi.  
Quanto è difficile partire.  
Quanto è difficile farlo se sai che le cose che ti lascerai indietro saranno tante, troppe.  
Però allo stesso tempo vorremmo riempire quel silenzio per non avere il pentimento di non aver sfruttato bene quegli ultimi minuti vissuti assieme, ma siamo consapevoli che tutte le parole giuste ci verranno soltanto quando già saremo lontani.  
Allora viviamo percorso che ci appare infinito con una sorta di agitazione e mista a sensi di colpa, finché le vetrine mano mano scemano per lasciare spazio ad una grande area che porta da una sola parte e dove c'è una scritta che mi fa definitivamente mancare il respiro.  
Controlli di sicurezza.  
«Che ore sono?» chiedo con voce tremante per rompere il silenzio.  
«Quattro e trenta.»  
«Sì, è proprio il momento di andare.»  
Guardo mia i suoi occhi rossi e lucidi, la sua immensa forza e la sua umana debolezza prendere forma con delle lacrime. Fare un figlio con la consapevolezza che prima o poi se ne andrà di casa, dev'essere un gesto di infinito altruismo. Sapere che una persona non ti apparterrà mai eppure amarla immensamente come se invece lo fosse, dev'essere un gesto infinito di altruismo.  
Mi butto tra le sue braccia, affondo la testa sul suo petto, cerco di memorizzare il profumo, la morbidezza, il colore della pelle, per portare via con me un frammento di lei. Giochiamo a chi si stringe di più e dev'essere un gioco così bello che anche Rinald si unisce a quell'abbraccio meraviglioso. Diventiamo un'unica bellissima cosa per un tempo che non riuscirei a quantificare con precisione, ma che non è abbastanza per assimilare tutto l'amore che mi stanno dando.  
«Vai amore mio» sussurra mia mamma quando è il momento.  
Ci stacchiamo, ci guardiamo tutti e tre come se cercassimo la conferma negli occhi altrui che tutto quello che stiamo vivendo sia reale, ma quello che vediamo è soltanto incredulità.  
Invece sta accadendo veramente.  
Raccolgo la mia roba da terra, lascio un ultimo bacio sulla guancia di mia mamma e di mio fratello, dopodiché con un'insicurezza che non credevo mi appartenesse, mi allontano lentamente.  
«Ermal?» mi richiama mia mamma, dopo pochi passi.  
«Sì?»  
«Ricordati che ti voglio tanto bene.»  
Annuisco. Vorrei risponderle che anche io le voglio un bene infinito, che pensare che quella sarà la mia ultima immagine di lei mi fa mancare il fiato.  
Ma non ci riesco. Non mi esce proprio, anche se sarebbe la cosa più naturale.  
«Dai un bacio a Sabina da parte mia» riesco soltanto a dire.  
Sento mia mamma rispondere "certo" ma a quel punto sono già troppo lontano per aggiungere altro.  
Cammino e li guardo sfumare alle mie spalle finché non diventando due puntini insignificanti oltre la linea dei controlli. Non mi resta, allora, che voltarmi un'ultima volta e imprimerli così nella mia mente, belli e tristi, mentre una lacrima mi riga la guancia.


	2. Inizi

Se mi dovessero chiedere come mai ho scelto di andare in Erasmus, non saprei rispondere con precisione. Forse perché un motivo esatto non ce l'ho, forse perché non sono ancora certo di stare facendo la cosa giusta. Forse perché non ho nessun motivo per partire, per lasciare mia mamma, i miei fratelli. Certo, nella vita viaggiare è fondamentale e necessario, ma in questo momento della mia esistenza, non sento la necessità di andare via di casa, di stravolgere la mia vita con altri ritmi e altre culture. Vorrei, volevo solo godermi la mia vita da universitario e invece eccomi qui, all'aeroporto di Roma Fiumicino ad aspettare un aereo per Londra, con tre bagagli: due colmi di vestiti ed uno di incertezze.   
È nato tutto da una mattina di fine aprile del primo anno di università, quando al termine di una lezione molto pesante, la mia professoressa di letteratura inglese mi chiese di trattenermi qualche minuto in più per parlarmi di un progetto.   
Ha iniziato a raccontarmi di questa cosa famosissima e importantissima chiamata Erasmus - per la precisione quello proposto dal mio Ateneo, Erasmus+ - che, secondo lei, era il sogno segreto di ogni studente e che la nostra Università permetteva di fare, svolgendo un semplicissimo esame, dopodiché potevamo partire per un anno, dividendoci tra esami e stage lavorativi. Ma soprattutto al quale era fondamentale la mia partecipazione. Inizialmente mi opposi, sottolineando con decisione quanto il sistema scolastico italiano ed in particolare quello universitario, fosse sensibilmente migliore di quello estero e di quanto, ormai, nel primo anno di università mi fossi trovato molto bene sia dal punto di vista dei corsi, che da quello dei professori, da dispiacermi dal doverlo lasciare. Poi dopo che la professoressa distrusse una per una le mie affermazioni e disse "Meta, fossi in te, con la tua bravura e la tua capacità di adattamento, non mi lascerei sfuggire un'occasione del genere. Fallo anche per chi, più intellettualmente sfortunato di te non può permetterselo", non so se per orgoglio o per compiacimento personale, ma non riuscii a difendermi.   
Prima di andare via mi lasciò un opuscolo su questa tipologia di Erasmus, raccomandandosi di essere in pari con gli esami del primo periodo, sennò non mi avrebbero accettato. Fatto sta che non sono stato capace di dire di no alla professoressa, né di sbagliare di proposito il test (nonostante ci abbia pensato più di una volta). Così, quando verso giugno sono usciti i risultati  
e ho visto il mio nome tra quelli selezionati, non sono riuscito a fare nemmeno mezzo sorriso, mentre i miei compagni di corso mi applaudivano per la bravura. Anzi, ho passato l'estate prima con la tentazione di non firmare i fogli del contratto e, dopo averli firmati, di presentarmi all'ente che si occupa del mio Erasmus per fargli annullare tutto, per fargli triturare tutti quegli insulsi fogliacci.   
Anche in quel caso non ce l'ho fatta, è rimasto tutto nella mia mente e basta. Sono riuscito soltanto a contrattare il periodo di mobilità, accorciandolo da dodici mesi a sei.


	3. Partenze

L'attesa in aeroporto è lunga, snervante.   
Un po' sto in piedi, faccio due passi, risveglio le gambe dal torpore, un po' sto seduto cambiando frequentemente posizione, cercandone una sempre più comoda. Non ho paura di volare, di prendere un aereo. Non è la prima volta che volo, ma è la prima volta che lo faccio da solo, senza nessuno che mi aiuti, senza un appoggio nel caso in cui ci siano dei problemi. Ho paura di dimenticare dei passaggi, di perdere l'aereo, di non riuscire ad entrare, per qualche motivo ignoto, nel Regno Unito. Ad ogni pensiero del genere, la mia ansia sale, diventa intollerabile.   
A quaranta minuti dall'apertura del gate, quando il mio livello di sopportazione arriva ad un punto di non ritorno, mi alzo definitivamente, prendo le mie valigie e decido di andare a fare un giro per i negozi.   
«Ao riccio, ti sei dimenticato il telefono» dice una voce sconosciuta alle mie spalle. Istintivamente mi volto e in lontananza, poco distante da dove ero seduto fino a pochi istanti prima, vedo un ragazzo che sventola il mio cellulare nella mia direzione. Mi avvicino a lui per andare a riprenderlo e quella figura ignota prende la forma di un uomo della mia età o forse poco più grande, dal fisico prestante, la pelle abbronzata, barba e capelli scuri come gli occhi profondi che si ritrova. Ne rimango colpito, in qualche modo.   
È vestito male, come uno che la mattina si sveglia e prende veramente le prime cose che gli capita sottomano nell'armadio; ha la felpa troppo grande, i jeans strappati e un paio di anfibi pesanti che non c'entrano nulla con la stagione corrente, ma dal suo modo di fare riconosco immediatamente che è il tipo di uomo che ha tutte le donne ai suoi piedi, ma nemmeno se ne rende conto. Semplicemente emana un fascino che va oltre il modo di vestire, oltre ogni cosa materiale. Ci sono persone che sono belle e basta, anche se non sai spiegare perché e lui è una di quelle.   
Una vocina dentro di me mi fa notare quando sia esteticamente inferiore a lui. Possiede tratti che non mi apparterranno mai, distanti dai miei anni luci. Quello che in lui risalta, in me si trasforma per diventare un difetto. Il pallore del mio viso, gli occhi solcati dalle occhiaie violacee, la statura alta in corpo troppo esile. La mia barba è ancora rada, infantile rispetto a quella dei miei coetanei e a lui, così come i lineamenti del viso. L'unica cosa per cui, forse, mi decreto vincitore di quella strana gara personale sono i miei capelli neri e ricci, che il ragazzo non ha.   
«Grazie, mi dev'essere scivolato dalla tasca» mi giustifico immotivatamente.   
Le nostre mani si sfiorano mentre mi riconsegna il telefono e noto che sulla sua ha tatuato un grosso sole nero con un occhio. Mi chiedo tra me e me il significato senza avere il coraggio di chiederglielo.   
Mi accorgo di essere in soggezione, di provare una sorta di imbarazzo, di agitazione a parlargli.   
«Stacce attento che se nun me ne accorgevo io, ce ne ritrovavi cinque.»  
Annuisco e provo un leggero senso di vergogna per quel piccolo rimprovero.   
Anche se gli sono grato per avermi ritrovato il telefono ed essersi preso la briga di restituirmelo - evitandomi non pochi problemi - per me, che devo sempre essere un gradino migliore e superiore agli altri, ricevere un richiamo da un tipo del genere, mi scaturisce una sensazione non molto lontana da un'umiliazione.   
«Si hai ragione, è che stamattina proprio non sono in me. Comunque grazie, veramente.»  
«De nulla» mi dice e quando si è già voltato per tornarsene da dove è venuto, mi fa un cenno di saluto.   
Torno alle mie cose, anche se al senso di malinconia già presente in me per la partenza si va ad aggiungere ad una strana sensazione di inferiorità lasciatami dall'incontro con il ragazzo.   
Non so spiegarla bene.   
Guardandolo, in quei pochi attimi del nostro fugace incontro, mi sono reso conto che possiede un qualcosa che io non potrò avere mai, anche se avessimo gli stessi lineamenti belli, perfetti, disegnati da un pittore del cinquecento. È un qualcosa che va oltre l'aspetto fisico, è insito nelle sue movenze sicure ma spontanee, nel suo sorriso appena accennato ma rassicurante, nel suo modo sicuro di stare al mondo.   
È un qualcosa che a chi non lo possiede, non può essere insegnato.    
Vado a farmi un giro per i negozi, in attesa che il mio gate apra, ma con un'ansia sempre più crescente addosso. Guardo svogliatamente gli oggetti che mi circondano, li sfioro, ne osservo le forme che sbiadiscono ogni qualvolta la mia mente si perde ad elencare tutto ciò che ho portato con me. Non sono certo di aver preso il phon, né il maglione pesante, né i pantaloni eleganti. Forse nemmeno le scarpe da ginnastica.   
Poi è tutto un veloce degenerare verso un infinito flusso di coscienza che racchiude buona parte delle mie angosce. Avrò freddo, avrò caldo, ci sarà troppa umidità, ci sta che nevichi. Mi troverò bene in casa, al lavoro, oddio se mi licenziano non immagino che vergogna, la mia famiglia cucinerà bene, capirò la lingua.   
L'apice lo raggiungo quando torno a pensare alla sensazione di inferiorità scaturitami da quel ragazzo. Arriva quando per sbaglio mi casca lo sguardo sullo specchio di una vetrina di un negozio e il vetro mi rimanda l'immagine di un ragazzo di diciannove anni portati a stento, sproporzionato, spettinato, goffo e mi demoralizzo sempre di più, mentre la mia mente accompagna al mio riflesso, la presunta ombra perfetta e virile del mio coetaneo.   
Hai fatto una grandissima cazzata, mi dice la coscienza nonostante cerchi di ignorarla.   
Guardati, nemmeno sei partito e già sei in crisi, ripete un'altra parte di me.   
Non ci sono termini di paragone tra me e quel ragazzo, tutto ne evidenzia la superiorità; la cruda realtà di madre natura non mi lascia nemmeno la speranza, un giorno anche lontano, di essere più bello di lui.   
Mi sento soffocare da me stesso; per tranquillizzarmi mi compro una sciarpa morbida, in cachemire, per il gelido inverno britannico che so già mi aspetterà. Mi sembra di stare meglio, anche accorgo, oltretutto, di avere un impellente bisogno di andare in bagno, ma anche di non sapere a chi lasciare le valigie. Torno indietro, nella sala d'attesa del mio gate e cerco una faccia amica tra la folla, un qualcuno che me le possa controllare in mia assenza, ma mi accorgo quasi subito, che l'unico al quale mi sento più sicuro di lasciare le valigie è il bellone, il ragazzo con cui ho parlato prima.   
«Scusami se ti disturbo ancora, ma mi potresti guardare le valigie che devo andare in bagno?» gli chiedo una volta che gli sono davanti.   
Probabilmente sta sonnecchiando.   
È seduto comodamente su una delle poltroncine della sala d'aspetto, con il braccio poggiato sul bracciolo a reggergli il viso, le gambe allungate sul piccolo trolley, gli occhi coperti da una scura montatura di occhiali da sole. Mi chiedo come fa ad essere così tranquillo da dormire nonostante debba prendere un aereo, poi, però, mi fa un cenno di assenso con la testa che mi fa capire che, invece, è sveglio.   
Vado in bagno, ma sto poco; per quanto mi posso fidare è sempre uno estraneo di cui non conosco nulla, che potrebbe sparire con le mie valigie, anche se la sua faccia rilassata mi trasmette un'innata tranquillità.   
Quando torno da lui si è tolto gli occhiali da sole, si è messo a sedere in modo composto  
Guarda un punto indefinito all'esterno dell'aeroporto, oltre la grandissima vetrage trasparente.   
«'Ndo vai co tutta 'sta roba dietro?» mi dice quando mi vede ma senza staccare lo sguardo da ciò che sta osservando.   
Non lo capisco. Parla un romano stretto, veloce, pesantemente dialettale e talvolta si mangia le parole. Probabilmente vive in una zona di Roma piuttosto periferica.   
«Scusa?»  
«Do-ve va-i con tut-te quel-le va-li-gie» chiede nuovamente, scandendo le sillabe in un forzato italiano corretto.   
«Londra Stansed. Cioè l'aeroporto dove arrivo è quello, ma non rimango a Londra, devo andare da un'altra parte.»  
«Bello, anche io vado in Inghilterra, però so' più fiducioso e ho portato 'na valigia piccola e manco troppo piena.»  
Dà un leggero colpetto sul trolley per confermarmi le sue esigue dimensioni. Guardo i miei due valigioni che al confronto sembrano esagerati e inutili e che oltretutto non ho nemmeno la certezza di aver farcito con tutto ciò di cui avró necessitá.   
«Ma come fai? Sarà che io starò via per diversi mesi e quindi mi sono dovuto portare abbastanza vestiti per coprire sia l'autunno che l'inverno, che quel poco d'estate che rimane, ma ho dovuto elencare tutto quelle di cui ipoteticamente avrei avuto bisogno, anche se ho sempre paura di non avere portato abbastanza vestiti .»  
«Anche io sto via pe' un bel po' de tempo, ma me basta poca roba e quello che manca lo compro laggiù. Poi boh.. se vede che sei uno di quei tipi tutti precisini, che devono pianificare sempre tutto.»  
«Ah e da cosa si vede?»  
«Boh sarà pe' come te vesti, pe' come parli, pe' come te muovi...»  
Inizialmente lo dice col sorriso sulle labbra, come se stesse raccontando una barzelletta, poi, probabilmente rendendosi conto della cosa poco carina appena detta ad uno sconosciuto, si ammutolisce troncando la frase a metà.   
«Vabbé dai, nun t'offendere, è solo 'na mia impressione» dice cercando di rimediare alla cosa appena detta. Istintivamente devo aver fatto una faccia che ha mostrato il fastidio.   
«Ma no, fa niente. Non sei il primo che me lo dice» lo rassicuro.   
La nostra conversazione muore così, da un attimo all'altro. Di quel feeling di pochi attimi prima, resta soltanto un silenzio imbarazzante e un'infinità di parole sospese, che potrebbero diventare interi discorsi e invece ci muoiono in bocca. Allontano lo sguardo da lui, lo sposto verso la grande vetrata da dove si vedono alcuni aerei parcheggiati, penso di cosa potremmo parlare ma tutto quello che mi viene in mente o è esageratamente stupido o esageratamente intimo.   
Dove vai? Troppo invadente.   
Di dove sei? Troppo da maniaco.   
Sei da solo? Troppo personale.   
Mi torna anche in mente di chiedergli del tatuaggio, ma dovrei ammettere ammettere sia con me stesso che con lui di averlo osservato minuziosamente. Decido, allora, che non mi resta altro che ringraziarlo, salutarlo e tornarmene da dove sono venuto.   
«Senti lo vuoi un caffè? - interrompe lui il silenzio con questo inaspettato invito, ma che sono ormai deciso a declinare - Nun ce sono mai stato lassù ma mi hanno detto che lí fa schifo.»  
«No, no ti ringrazio ma non mi va.»  
«Guarda che nun era un invito ma un obbligo. Prenni le valigie tue che ce spostamo al bar»  
Il ragazzo scatta in piedi, cancellando dalla mia mente l'immagine di lui di pochi minuti prima semi-sdraiato e intorpidito dal sonno. Prende la valigia e si incammina a passo svelto verso un baracchino, senza più voltarsi indietro come se avesse la certezza che avessi accettato la sua proposta.   
Non mi aspetta e, di conseguenza, sono costretto a rincorrerlo per raggiungerlo. Rimango infastidito da questo suo comportamento ma, senza un motivo logico, decido ugualmente di accettare il suo invito.   
«Almeno posso sapere come ti chiami?» gli chiedo con la voce spezzata dall'affanno per l'improvvisa corsa, una volta che l'ho raggiunto.   
«Io so' Fabbrizio. E te?»  
«Ermal, mi chiamo Ermal.»  
Non so perché, ma lo ripeto due volte quasi per confermarlo persino a me stesso.   
Una volta per lui e una volta per ricordarlo a me, che questa situazione surreale probabilmente me l'ha fatto dimenticare.   
«Ma nun sei italiano o ti hanno dato solo un nome strano?»  
«No, infatti sono albanese.»  
«Ah ecco, mi sembrava che nun parlassi proprio de qua.»  
«Sicuramente non parlo romano come te.»  
«Perché? Se sente tanto?»  
«Giusto appena un pochino.»  
Scoppiamo a ridere e l'empatia di prima torna sovrana tra noi. Mi dispiace quasi sapere che tra pochi minuti, quando aprirà il gate e saliremo sull'aereo, saremo costretti a salutarci per sempre e non vederci più. Mi farebbe piacere sapere che nella mia casa in Inghilterra, avrò un compagno di stanza come lui, non solo per rendere la mia permanenza un po' meno malinconica ma per farla, magari, diventare una figata assurda.   
Ordiniamo un cappuccino e un macchiato, che probabilmente, a causa della autosuggestione dovuta alla consapevolezza che sarà l'ultimo caffè vero per troppo tempo, è buonissimo. E quando arriva il momento di pagare e faccio il gesto di porgere una banconota da cinque euro al cassiere, Fabrizio - quasi mi fa strano pensare a lui con un nome vero e non come "il bellone" - respinge la mia mano e dice:  
«No, lascia stà. Te lo offro io».   
Ci incamminiamo lentamente verso il gate, io con il passo ingolfato dalle due pesanti valigie e lui dal portamento sicuro, favorito dall'esiguo trolley e in netto contrasto col mio. Succede che, ogni tanto, al suo passaggio si girano alcune persone - perlopiù ragazze ma a volte anche qualche uomo - incantate dal quel volto così ben disegnato, dal quel fisico virile.   
Oltrepassiamo il gate e torno a prenderlo bonariamente in giro per quella sua parlata romana. Ogni volta che apre bocca è una scusa per rintuzzarlo, imitarlo, fargli provare a pronunciare le parole con la dizione corretta. Non ci riesce mai. Ridiamo così forte che alcune persone attorno a noi ci guardano infastidite.   
«Guarda che alba» mi fa notare indicandomi il cielo, mentre stiamo salendo a bordo. Una palla di fuoco rossa sta sorgendo oltre la linea dell'orizzonte, circondata da sfumature di rosa, giallo e arancio, talmente intense da rendere le poche nuove bianche incandescenti.   
Che meraviglia le albe italiane.   
«Sì, bellissima. Questo è l'unico vantaggio di partire presto. Speriamo sia un presagio positivo per questo viaggio.»  
«Lo sarà sicuramente» concorda, senza riprendere a camminare. Sento qualcuno protestare alle nostre spalle, altre chiedersi perché la fila sia sia bloccata improvvisamente.   
«Ho capito sai, che nun sei manco pe' niente sicuro de partì» continua.   
Non faccio in tempo a rispondergli che le hostess ci richiamano dicendoci di sbrigarci a salire, perché con il nostro chiacchiericcio stiamo bloccando la fila. Riprendo a camminare, vedo con la coda dell'occhio che Fabrizio è dietro di me, do il buongiorno al personale di bordo, guardo il mio biglietto per vedere qual è il mio posto.   
10F.   
Mi giro per chiedergli dov'è seduto, ma non c'è più dietro di me. Mi guardo intorno, lo cerco tra i volti delle persone sedute nei seggiolini vicini, tra quelle in coda. L'ho perso. Chissà dove è andato a sedere. Mi dispiace, speravo che mi potesse fare compagnia almeno fino all'aeroporto di Londra.   
Gli dico addio mentalmente, come succede spesso ai compagni di viaggio migliori.


	4. Viaggio

Il cielo di Londra è una matassa di basse nuvole grigie che grava sulle persone. Si specchia nei loro occhi plumbei, nei loro volti pallidi, nei capelli opachi. La stessa gente che a Roma aveva il volto raggiante, sotto questa luce debole, appare più scialba.   
Questo cielo opprime, mi soffoca, mi intinge di una subdola malinconia che va oltre la mia partenza. Ma non voglio dargli la possibilità di intristirmi ancora di più. Di ingrigirmi. Lancio un'ultima occhiata svogliata all'aereo, alla calca agitata di persone desiderose di scendere da esso, agli addetti che scaricano le valigie dalla stiva - ammetto di cercare insistentemente con lo sguardo la mia, che ovviamente non trovo - dopodiché mi incammino in fretta e furia all'interno dell'aeroporto.   
Dentro è tutto così grande, spazioso, luminoso ma estraneo allo stesso tempo, da farmi sentire minuscolo e perso. Un puntino in mezzo a migliaia di altri, senza niente in più di speciale.   
Le persone vanno e vengono, costantemente in cerca di un qualcosa, di qualcuno, vociando in una lingua che non mi appartiene. Per quanto i rumori al suo interno siano incessanti trovo sollievo nel non sentire più il fastidioso chiasso del motore dell'aereo.   
Guardo i cartelli decifrandone rapidamente il contenuto ma titubante sul da farsi; devo prima ritirare il bagagliaio e poi fare il check-out? Oppure devo fare l'opposto? E quale frecce devo seguire?  
Non me lo ricordo.   
Non me lo ricordo.   
Non me lo ricordo.   
Non lo so. Il troppo tempo trascorso dall'ultima volta in cui ho preso un aereo, me l'ha fatto dimenticare. Mi blocco in mezzo al corridoio, indeciso, speranzoso di ricordarmelo.   
Quando una ragazza, che dalla divisa presumo sia una hostess di terra, si rivolge a me per sapere se ho bisogno di aiuto - in inglese - rimango un attimo spaesato. Mi fa strano sentire parlare in una lingua che non è la mia, mi aspetto di sentire determinate parole, una certa cadenza e questo non avviene. Una parte di me crede di essere ancora in Italia, è predisposta a interloquire in italiano, a sentir parlare in italiano. Rimango destabilizzato quando mi rendo conto che non è così. Sono perplesso come quando, ogni volta in cui vado in un'altra regione, sento parlare in un dialetto diverso dal pugliese. Sento lo stesso senso di spaesatezza di quando ho messo piede la prima volta in Italia dall'Albania e mi sono reso conto che la mia lingua sarebbe stata incomprensibile ai più. E non riuscire a comunicare, per me che le parole sono fondamentali, per me che ho sempre qualcosa da dire, mi fa impazzire.   
Le chiedo cosa dovrei fare adesso che sono sceso dall'aereo e la ragazza mi spiega, con molta cortesia e con un inglese semplice e chiaro, che prima avrei dovuto fare il check-out, dopodiché avrei trovato la zona di ritiro bagagli e che, per qualsiasi altro dubbio, laggiù avrei trovato altre hostess.   
Cammino per almeno dieci minuti in un intreccio di corridoi, scale mobili e tapis-roulant, prima di ritrovarmi in una immensa sala invasa da una coda di persone in fila per i controlli d'immigrazione. Osservo le centinaia (se non migliaia) di persone in coda con me; ne studio i volti, le fisicità, cerco di capirne nazionalità. Quelle più vicine a me provo ad ascoltarle e ad indovinare la lingua. Mi chiedo da dove vengono e dove sia dirette. Resteranno a Londra? Oppure andranno in altre località? C'è qualcuno che è diretto dove sono diretto io? Sono qui in vacanza o per divertimento? Sono soli o hanno qualcuno che oltre gli arrivi li sta aspettando? E mentre mi pongo tutte queste inutili domande, mi ricordo che tra questa fila di persone ci deve essere qualcuno che come me, per un incrocio di destinazioni e periodo di mobilità, farà parte del mio stesso Erasmus. E magari, fra di loro c'è anche il mio compagno di stanza. Mi guardo intorno con ancora più attenzione, soffermandomi soprattutto sui volti dei ragazzi della mia età e su quelli che sembrano italiani. Ne approfitto anche per cercare anche Fabrizio, ma non lo trovo. A questo punto inizio a pensare che, per qualche motivo, non sia salito salito sull'aereo.   
La coda non scorre molto velocemente, ma in modo o nell'altro, un po' distraendomi col telefono, un po' facendo esercizio di ascolto con i dialoghi di una coppia di anziani dietro di me, arriva finalmente il momento dei miei controlli d'immigrazione.   
Capito da una donna di mezza età, con lo sguardo severo e il viso invaso da ruge, esagerate per l'età che ha. Mi accorgo di essere ansioso nonostante abbia tutto regola. Il cuore aumenta il suo battito, le mani sudano. Forse, sono solo nervoso per le domande che mi potrebbe fare, al quale temo di non saper rispondere.   
Le porgo il passaporto, sibilando un buongiorno accompagnato da un sorriso timido, che lei non contraccambia. Dapprima squadra me, probabilmente facendomi un identikit mentale come tutti gli anni di carriera in aeroporto l'hanno abituata a fare, poi guarda attentamente il mio passaporto, mi mitraglia di domande.   
Quanto stai, perché sei qui, sei da solo.   
Rispondo educatamente e minuziosamente con il mio inglese scolastico, che spero questa esperienza lo trasformi in un inglese colloquiale.   
Sei mesi, sono in Erasmus, sì sono da solo.   
Mi restituisce il passaporto, gli sorrido nuovamente, dopodiché passo ufficialmente il confine e, nonostante i dubbi mi continuino incessantemente ad assalire come un cappio intorno alla gola, mi sento un pochino più convinto di ciò che sto facendo. Tutto inizia ad assumere contorni più precisi, si allontana dalle inesattezze e dalle esagerazione della mia mente.   
Recuperare la valigia da stiva è, forse, ancora più difficile che superare i controlli aeroportuali. Primo perché non riesco a trovare la zona di ritiro bagagli corrispondente al mio volo e di conseguenza giro un quarto d'ora a vuoto prima di vedere, per puro caso, la scritta Roma Fiumicino, la compagnia aerea e il numero del mio volo, poi, come da copione, la mia valigia arriva fra le ultime. Appare quando ormai avevo perso ogni speranza e stavo per andare all'ufficio oggetti smarriti.   
Tiro un sospiro di sollievo e corro via da quel posto che mi ha dato più ansie che gioie. Non mi fermo a guardare i negozi, né ad un bar per mangiare qualcosa. Farò tutto quando arriverò a destinazione, ma al momento ho solo voglia di andare prendere il primo treno ed andare via da qui, da questo caos che mi ha già oppresso. Quello che succede per le successive quattro ore, non è altro che l'ennesimo estenuante viaggio tra treni, pullman e metropolitana, reso ancora più faticoso dai miei due bagagli ingombranti, tanto da rimpiangere di non aver portato il minimo indispensabile come Fabrizio. Un viaggio talmente stancante che non riesco nemmeno a godermi i bellissimi paesaggi di Londra, della campagna inglese e di quella città che sarà la mia casa per i prossimi sei mesi. Infatti, quando scendo dall'ultimo autobus e mi trovo davanti alla sede dell'agenzia che si occupa del mio Erasmus, mi guardo intorno perplesso, un po' titubante, mi chiedo se ciò che sto vivendo è reale oppure se fra pochi minuti mi sveglierò nel mio letto a Bari.   
Invece è tutto vero, caro Ermal.   
Entro dentro l'edificio camminando a rallentatore, studiando ciò che mi sta intorno con la stessa attenzione di chi è consapevole di trovarsi in un posto pericoloso.   
Vedo che l'ufficio è al secondo piano; entro dentro l'ascensore e mi rigiro il biglietto ferroviario tra le mani, incredulo di essere riuscito finalmente ad arrivare a destinazione. A Rivermouth, una città (nemmeno troppo piccola, stando a quanto ho letto e ha quanto ho potuto da dentro l'autobus) a ridosso della Manica, non troppo distante dall'isola di Wight e a poco più di due ore da Londra. Un paradiso per gli studenti, a detta del mio referente per l'Erasmus del mio Ateneo.   
Mando un messaggio a mia mamma per avvisarla che - finalmente - sono arrivata, dopodiché, mentre aspetto che l'ascensore si decida a salire, mi guardo allo specchio, mi sistemo i capelli, tutti quei riccioli ribelli che mi coprono prepotentemente la fronte. A volte penso che dovrei tagliarli e farmi uno di quei tagli corti che portano i miei coetanei, ma poi me ne dispiaccio. Ormai ci sono affezionato.   
Mi chiudo l'ultimo bottone della camicia, stiro i pantaloni con le mani, guardo il piercing al sopracciglio sperando che non dia di me un'immagine troppo aggressiva. Provo alcune facce alla ricerca di una che mi possa dare un'aria sofistica, ma tutte quelle che riesco a fare mi rendono soltanto una caricatura grottesca di me stesso. Pazienza, mi dico. Non credo che gli altri avranno delle facce tanto più sveglie delle mie.   
Le porte dell'ascensore che un attimo prima si stavano chiudendo, si riaprono improvvisamente.   
Entra nella cabina un ragazzo, del quale non riesco ad identificarne i tratti perché lo specchio mi riporta un'immagine scomposta.   
«Sorry, sorry sempre sorry. Che cojoni 'sti inglesi» si lamenta e nemmeno con un volume della voce tanto basso. Per fortuna che l'italiano e tantomeno il romanaccio, non lo conoscono in tanti.   
Aspetta.   
Ma io quella voce la conosco.


	5. Perdersi

E che ci fai qui.   
Lo diciamo all'unisono, tutti e due con lo stesso tono di voce, la stessa faccia sorpresa. Fabrizio mi si butta al collo come se fossimo due vecchi amici di vecchia data che si rivedono dopo anni; all'aderenza del suo corpo sul mio mi irrigidisco. Non sono un grande amante del contatto fisico in generale ed in particolare con gli estranei, ma lo lascio fare, non lo respingo come farei al mio solito. Mi dispiace negargli questo breve momento di gioia e, tutto sommato, sono contento anche io di rivederlo. È come aver portato con me una parte d'Italia, una persona che perlomeno approssimativamente conosco.  
«Che bello ricciolè, 'na faccia amica in 'sto posto 'nfame. Nun sapevo che anche te facevi l'Erasmus. Te vedevo tutto ben vestito, tutto pettinato, tutto compunto che me pensavo che stessi annando a un matrimonio e invece eccoce qua» mi dice Fabrizio con una voce esageratamente colma di felicità, stringendomi ancora di più.   
Mi stacco dal suo abbraccio con la scusa di premere il pulsante dell'ascensore. Resto immobile finché non lo sento partire, con l'ansia che mi possa stringere nuovamente a sé.   
Invece non succede. Io resto al mio posto, lui al suo e tutto va bene.  
«Pensa te che io non credevo nemmeno che alla fine tu fossi partito» dico di getto, meravigliandomi di me stesso per la troppa onestà.   
Fabrizio scoppia a ridere, mi guarda divertito.   
«E perché nun dovevo prennerlo? Che so' scemo?  
Me sveglio alle due e mezzo, prenno a' macchina, me faccio tutti quei cazzo de controlli e poi nun parto? Ricciolì, l'alzataccia t'ha fatto bruciare er cervello»  
«Che ne so io. Non ti ho più visto né in aereo, né in aeroporto. Stavamo parlando e sei sparito nel nulla.»  
«No è che c'avevo er posto in prima fila e me so' seduto subito. T'ho anche chiamato, ma te nun m'hai sentito.»  
«Sì sì, tutte scuse. - lo prendo in giro - quindi mi stai dicendo che per il resto del tempo, quando siamo scesi dall'aereo, ai controlli d'immigrazione, al ritiro bagagli, eri lì? Che sono io cieco che non t'ho visto?»  
Fabrizio fa spallucce, ride. Scusa c'ho er potere dell'invisibilità, si giustifica.  
Le porte dell'ascensore si aprono, ognuno recupera in silenzio i propri bagagli. Ci ritroviamo dentro ad un labirinto di uffici, sale riunioni, sale d'attesa. Vaghiamo per diversi minuti a vuoto per questo edificio immenso.  Non c'è una piantina, né nessuno a cui chiedere. Sono solo in una nazione che non è la mia, con una lingua, che per quanto parli discretamente, non mi appartiene totalmente, senza sapere dove dormire, a chi chiedere aiuto.   
Un panico sordo mi esplode in petto.   
Ecco lo sapevo che non dovevo partire, che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto. Perché non sono restato a casa?  
Perché non ho continuato normalmente l'università?   
Perché mi sono voluto buttare in questo viaggio assurdo senza esserne pienamente convinto?  
Per chi?  
Troviamo l'ennesima sala d'aspetto vuota, decidiamo di fermarci per ragionare un attimo, per cercare di capire dove andare. Frabrizio si siede su una una poltrona, gambe accavallate, schiena comodamente stravaccata sullo schienale. Guarda il vuoto, sereno, impassibile come se niente ci stesse succedendo. Lo invidio per la sua tranquillità, ma mi fa anche rabbia. Vorrei prenderlo a schiaffi, svegliarlo da quel suo torpore, urlargli che non c'è niente da stare tranquilli perché siamo due sconosciuti in uno Stato altrettanto ignoto, lontani dalla protezione delle nostre famiglie.   
«E adesso? Che facciamo? Dov'è questo cazzo di ufficio? Abbiamo sbagliato indirizzo? Magari non siamo nell'edificio giusto» dico tutto agitato.   
Non riesco a stare fermo. Faccio avanti indietro per la sala, per scaricare il nervoso, ma non funziona. Mi resta tutto ancorato lì, tra lo stomaco e la gola, in un groviglio di paura e ansia che fatica a uscire, che non mi fa trovare pace.   
«Ne so meno de te, ma nun siamo due cretini che sbagliano entrambi er posto».  
Le parole di Fabrizio che dovrebbe tranquillizzarmi, non fanno altro che agitarmi ancora di più. Mi appoggio con la testa al muro. Chiudo gli occhi, faccio dei respiri profondi, cerco di calmarmi.  
Ma chi cazzo me l'ha fatto fare, mi chiedo stavolta ad alta voce. Fabrizio si accorge del mio disagio, così si alza dalla poltrona, si avvicina cautamente a me. Mi carezza i capelli con dolcezza, per poi scendere fino alla guancia. L'ennesimo fastidio per un contatto fisico non richiesto mi pervade e si somma al nervosismo che ho già dentro di me. Una parte di me desidera gridargli, senza mezzi termini, che essere toccato mi fa proprio ribrezzo. Ma non ce la faccio proprio a dirglielo; quanta cattiveria dovrei avere in corpo per fare una cosa del genere?  
«Ei, ei riccio, nun fa così, eh. Se risolve tutto, al massimo se chiama 'sta azienda e ce facciamo vení a prennere. Nun so' questi i problemi della vita» mi dice con un tono basso  
Poi lo fa di nuovo: avvolge le sue braccia intorno al mio corpo, mi stringe a sé. Mi abbraccia. Ma questa volta non per la gioia che lo ha travolto prima in ascensore, ma proprio per una specie di affetto sincero nato dalla necessità di due solitudini.   
Lo vorrei scacciare, allontanare prepotentemente via da me per fargli capire che c'è uno spazio vitale intorno alle persone che non deve invadere, un muro che non deve valicare. E soprattutto non deve farlo senza il loro permesso. Invece, continuo a sopportare per il bene di quella che per il momento è l'unica amicizia che ho e che molto probabilmente resterà tale.   
«Lo sapevo che non dovevo partire. Mi hanno praticamente forzato, sai? Non è stata una mia idea» gli dico, instaurando un confidenza esagerata.   
«Hai fatto benissimo a partire. Hai tutta la vita pe' stare a casa. E poi ormai sei qui, nun puoi farce più nulla.»  
«No che non è stata una buona idea! Non lo vedi? Non lo vedi che dopo nemmeno tre ore che siamo arrivati, siamo già in mezzo ai guai? Beato te che ti sta andando tutto bene!»  
Quando oltre ad abbracciarmi, riprende a carezzarmi i capelli, mi allontano di getto da lui, spaventato, con gli occhi spiritati. Mi metto a distanza di sicurezza. Fabrizio si incupisce, mi guarda perplesso. La serenità che accarezzava i suoi lineamenti fino a pochi attimi prima, sembra solo un lontano ricordo; questa espressione torva gli conferisce più anni di quello che probabilmente ha. Sicuramente non capisce il motivo di questa mia assurda ed improbabile reazione, ma raccontarglielo farebbe ancora più male che continuare ad essere toccato.   
«Fabrizio, posso essere sincero?»  
«Spara. Però nun me chiamà Fabrizio tutto pe' intero, che me sembri mi' madre quando si incazza co' me.»  
«E come ti dovrei chiamare, scusa? Per cognome?»  
«Ma che ne so. Trovame un soprannome.»  
Ci penso un attimo, ma lo conosco da veramente troppo poco tempo per riuscire ad inventarne uno. Così abbrevio il suo nome di battesimo e vado sul sicuro.   
«Fabri, va bene?»  
«Me sembra de esse' de Milano, che ne dici de Fabrì? È più terra terra.»  
«Ma sì dai, mi piace. Suona bene. Fabrì.»  
Restiamo per un paio di minuti a guardarci da lontano, imbarazzati. Io non so se dirgli di evitare per qualsiasi motivo di toccarmi, lui probabilmente sta cercando di capire il motivo della mia inconsueta reazione.   
Probabilmente si sta anche addossando delle colpe che non ha. Piano piano mi calmo, mi rilasso. Capisco che non ha intenzione di abbracciarmi, né di instaurare con me un qualsiasi altro contatto fisico. Probabilmente ha capito da sé che mi da fastidio.   
Ci rinuncio. Non mi sembra nemmeno più così tanto importante.   
«Che me stavi a di'?»  
«Nulla, lascia stare. Prendiamo le valigie e andiamo a vedere in quel corridoio se troviamo l'ufficio.»  
Riprendo i miei due bagagli che avevo lasciato ai piedi di un divanetto, a pochi metri da me e mi incammino in direzione di alcuni uffici che non abbiamo ancora controllato.   
Ma mi blocca, mi prende per un polso.   
«Guarda che l'ho capito che nun te piace essere toccato, però vedi che se nun era pe' me stavi ancora a pagniculare sur muro. Comunque va' tranquillo che nun te sfioro più» dice serio.   
Rimango attonito, a tratti anche un po' infastidito dal suo tono duro. Lo stesso tono con il quale mi si è rivolto all'aeroporto per sottolineare quanto poco fossi stato attento al mio telefono. Mi sento violato. Ma, forse, soprattutto, mi sento innervosito dalla sua capacità di leggermi dentro nonostante ci conosciamo da veramente poco tempo.   
Sono così facile da capire?  
Basta lo sguardo di uno sconosciuto?  
Gli sorrido imbarazzato, quasi per volergli confermare il suo pensiero ma senza dirglielo apertamente. È vero che non voglio che mi tocchi, che mi abbracci, di sentire le sue mani addosso alle mie, ma non lo ammetterei mai ad alta voce. Non ho abbastanza confidenza per confessarglielo e, addirittura, mi chiedo perché mi sia venuto in mente di dirglielo pochi minuti prima.   
Mi stacco dalla sua presa e riprendo a camminare.   
Vaghiamo per altri dieci minuti buoni a vuoto, senza trovare niente. Fabrizio mi segue stranamente in silenzio, mantenendo attentamente i suoi spazi, senza far uscire la sua ingombrante personalità. Percepisco appieno il suo imbarazzo e un po' me ne rammarico; per quanto i suoi abbracci mi abbiano infastidito, mi dispiacerebbe sapere che il nostro abbozzo di amicizia si sia già rovinato.   
Quando mi sento nuovamente perso e sento le lacrime pungermi gli occhi, vedo un movimento improvviso in fondo al corridoio. È una ragazza bionda, alta, molto magra, palesemente di origine nordica. Si incammina allegramente verso di noi con un contagioso sorriso stampato sul volto. Più si avvicina, più mi accorgo della sua spregiudicata e oggettiva bellezza, accentuata da un abbigliamento elengante, che non sono altro che un leggero cappotto grigio, un basco nero, tacchi sottili ma non volgari.   
«Hi guys! Do you need help? Do you come for Erasmus meeting?» ci chiede con entusiasmo quando si trova davanti a noi.   
Fabrizio mi guarda spaventato, mugola parole incomprensibili, ma che capisco essere di agitazione.   
Si nasconde dietro di me, si fa piccolo.   
«Oh parla te, ascolta te, che io l'inglese nun lo capisco» mi dice ad alta voce tra l'imbarazzo e il panico che prendono il sopravvento in lui.    
«Ma come non lo capisci e che ci fai qui allora...»  
Non ho modo di approfondire la cosa perché tronco la frase per rispetto della ragazza, la quale molto probabilmente non parla la nostra lingua. Lei, nel mentre, continua insistentemente a sorriderci, in attesa di una risposta che non le stiamo dando. Ma non sembra infastidita dall'attesa, dal non capire le nostre parole. Deve essere abituata ad un atteggiamento come il nostro.   
«Sorry guys, I don't understand, I don't speak italian. Could you repeat?»  
Mi sforzo, cerco di ritirare fuori tutte le nozioni di inglese che ho acquisito in vita mia, la pronuncia corretta che i professori hanno provato a trasmettermi.   
«We do. Sorry, we aren't looking for your office but, unfortunately, we did not succeed in doing so. It's a big building. Anyway, nice to meet you. My name is Ermal Meta and his name is Fabrizio...»  
Mi accorgo di non sapere il suo cognome. Ma va bene, di solito non chiedo i dati personali agli sconosciuti in aeroporto. Aspetto che finisca la mia frase da sé, ma non succede.   
«What's your surname, Fabrizio?» gli chiedo per spronarlo dal suo stato di torpore, cercando di mantenere attiva una conversazione che sia comprensibile da tutti e tre. Ma evidentemente per lui non lo è, perché il mio compagno di viaggio ha gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, una faccia allucinata. Mi fa cenno di no con la testa.   
«Cognome» borbotto a mezzi denti per cercare di salvare la nostra posizione di rincretini.   
«Ah, Moro» dice a voce troppo alta, sempre con la stessa espressione sconvolta.   
La ragazza bionda gli sorride con tenerezza ma si vede che, oltre quello sguardo di compassione per anni di studio di inglese buttati al vento, c'è lo sguardo di una ragazza di vent'anni che non riesce a sfuggire dall'inevitabile magnetismo fisico che fa scaturire chiunque a Fabrizio. Chissà cosa si sarebbero detti in altre circostanze, se solo avessero parlato la stessa lingua.   
Ma non è questo il luogo e il tempo adatto per loro due e, infatti, la ragazza distoglie lo sguardo da lui, si ricompone dell'alone di professionalità che l'accompagnava prima.   
«Nice to meet you too. Fabrizio and Ermal, follow me, please.»  
Stradafacendo si presenta; si chiama Maggie, è la nostra tutor, la referente alla quale, per qualsiasi problema, dovremo rivolgerci durante questi sei mesi. Ci dice che la maggior parte dei nostri compagni di Erasmus sono già arrivati e che tra massimo mezz'ora inizieranno a portarci nei nostre case. Ne approfitta per scusarsi per la difficoltà a trovare l'ufficio, ma hanno cambiato da poco sede e hanno scelto questo edificio di nuova costruzione dove per il momento a questo piano ci sono soltanto loro. Ma presto si riempirà di tante altre attività, è una bella location, ci dice con sicurezza.   
Si scusa anche per il freddo, ma ancora devono completare l'impianto di riscaldamento.   
Per quanto il suo inglese sia grammaticalmente perfetto, percepisco nel suo accento un qualcosa di non totalmente British. Le chiedo da dove venga, della sua inflessione.   
Sono polacca, si giustifica, sono qui da un anno soltanto.   
Maggie ci accompagna in un ampio e luminoso ufficio, in un'ala del palazzo che ancora non avevamo esplorato.   
Aspettate lì con i vostri compagni, torno subito, ci dice Maggie sparendo in un'altra stanza.   
Nel salotto dove ci lascia, ci sono altri cinque o sei ragazzi più o meno della mia età, dall'aria stanca, annoiata. Alcuni guardano distrattamente il telefono, altri parlano sottovoce fra di loro, un altro dorme su un divanetto con gli occhi nascosti da un paio di occhiali a specchio. Solo un paio di loro si girano a guardare quello strano duo che siamo io e Fabrizio. Il mio amico, nel frattempo, osserva attentamente attorno a sé, studia i mobili, si sofferma ui ripiani di una libreria.   
«Me avevano detto che gli inglesi facevano schifo co' l'arredamento» constata.   
«Aspetta di vedere le case.»  
«Chissà che porche...»  
Gli tiro una gomitata per fermarlo.   
«Hai ragione, ma zitto che loro capiscono» gli dico cercando di trattenere le risate e indicandogli con lo sguardo il gruppo di ragazzetti davanti a noi.   
Contagio la risata anche a lui.   
«Sì, è meglio che me ne sto zitto.»  
Lasciamo le valigie in un angolo e ci sediamo anche noi sul divanetto. Studio le facce degli altri ragazzi, le gestualità, il modo di vestire; finalmente i volti dei miei compagni iniziano a prendere forma e smettono di essere un anonimo punto interrogativo nella mia mente, una faccia qualunque. Tra di loro c'è anche - se non è tra quelli che ancora devono arrivare - il mio compagno di stanza. Escludendo le due uniche ragazze, rimangono il ragazzo addormentato e quei due che guardano il telefono.   
E Fabrizio.   
Un po' perché è una di quelle persone che ti scaturisce un'innata simpatia, un po' per pigrizia di dover fare nuove amicizie, tutto sommato spero che sia lui il mio compagno di stanza. Ma ovviamente sfortunatamente come sono, non lo sarà quasi sicuramente.   
Dopo una decina di minuti, Maggie ritorna nella stanza insieme ad un altro ragazzo. È sorridente come al suo solito ma, stavolta, si è tolta il cappello e il cappotto ed ha con sé una cartellina con una pila di fogli. È ugualmente bella.   
«Visto che Ermal e Marco sono entrambi qui e la loro famiglia è in casa, direi che possono avviarsi. Alcuni di voi dovranno aspettare ancora poco, mentre altri addirittura fino alle sei di pomeriggio. Ma tra pochi minuti vi faremo sapere con esattezza» ci dice Maggie, sempre in inglese.   
Quindi avevo ragione, il mio compagno di stanza non sarà Fabrizio.   
Quindi, mi toccherà veramente fare amicizia con qualcuno.   
Uno dei due ragazzi che guardava il telefono si gira verso di me, mi guarda incuriosito. Probabilmente sperava che il suo compagno di stanza sarebbe stato un altro, magari la mia figura non l'ha incuriosito abbastanza da guardarmi mentre entravo nella stanza e si è accorto di me soltanto adesso.   
Do una breve occhiata sfuggente al (presunto) Marco, dopodiché sposto il mio sguardo su Fabrizio e anche lui su di me. Farfuglio un mi dispiace, peccato, dopodiché mi alzo e prendo le mie valigie.   
La nostra tutor ci fa firmare una pila infinita di fogli; contratti, liberatorie, robe sulla privacy che sembrano non finire mai.   
«Vi accompagna Edward - continua Maggie, stavolta rivolta soltanto verso di noi - fidatevi siete capitati proprio in una bella famiglia. Bella casa, bella posizione, bella gente. Vi troverete bene. Comunque questo è il mio numero di cellulare per qualsiasi problema.»  
Ci porge un foglio con i contatti d'emergenza, uno con l'indirizzo della nostra abitazione, una brochure e un abbonamento dei pullman. Prendo tutto e lo metto nel mio zainetto, Marco invece tiene tutto in mano. Noto che anche lui ha una sola valigia. Solo io sono così ansioso da doverne portare ben due?  
Maggie impila tutto dividendo per oggetto e in ordine alfabetico, dopodiché rinfila tutta la burocrazia nella cartellina.   
«Bye guys, ci risentiamo nei prossimi giorni per i colloqui di lavoro» dice col suo piacevole tono allegro.   
Con un cenno di mano saluto Fabrizio da lontano, sorrido a Maggie e insieme a Edward e Marco esco dall'ufficio. Percorriamo nuovamente un labirinto di corridoi ed uffici, sino ad arrivare ad un grossa ascensore che durante le ricerche mie di Fabrizio avevo già visto.   
Già Fabrizio.   
Mi rendo conto in quel momento che non ho nessun modo per rimettermi in contatto con lui, né il nome utente di qualche social, né tantomeno il numero di cellulare.   
«One moment, please. I forgot a thing» dico istintivamente ad Edward. Non attendo una risposta; mollo in mezzo al corridoio le mie due valigie e inizio a correre in quell'intrico di corridoi di quell'edificio immenso. Non so come, ma stavolta ritrovo immediatamente l'ufficio dell'agenzia. Entro dentro di esso con la velocità di una trottola, un fiatone fastidioso, i riccioli scomposti.   
«Fabrì, me lo lasci il tuo numero?» grido ancora prima che mi veda entrare.   
Il mio compagno alza lo sguardo cercando di capire da dove proviene quella voce. Non se l'aspettava di rivedermi dopo così poco tempo.   
«Che ce fai de nuovo qui? Ma che quello de telefono?»  
«No, quello fiscale.»  
Mi guarda perplesso mentre istintivamente si gratta la testa.    
«Perché... che te serve...»  
«Ma sì scemo, quello di telefono. Così se domani nessuno di noi ha da fare, ci sentiamo e andiamo a fare una passeggiata.»  
«Ah sì bello, hai ragione. Nun c'avevo pensato».   
Fabrizio mi porge il cellulare, digito il mio numero e mi chiamo, in modo da avere il suo numero ma da lasciargli anche il mio. Edward, ormai infastidito dall'attesa, mi richiama dal corridoio per andare via. Riconsegno il telefono a Fabrizio e lo saluto nuovamente in fretta e furia. Ciao ricciolì, mi risaluta affettuosamente a sua volta. Sì, siamo proprio uno strano duo.


End file.
